Gracias a ti
by atomicmonster
Summary: Cualquier frío y dolido corazón puede volverse uno amistoso y enamorado. Para eso, se necesita una persona que te ayude a salir de la oscuridad. Sakura necesitaba la suya.


**Gracias a ti** # Capítulo 1: _Terminar._

No era una chica común. A la edad de dieciséis años, esta fría muchacha no tenía amigos. No conversaba con nadie, no existía.  
>Aunque, en realidad, existía. Era conocida por toda Konoha, ya que provenía de un matrimonio de empresarios famosos y muy ricos. Además, era conocida como "la ricachona de la mansión enorme", cosa que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Con el simple hecho de ir por el mundo ignorando a todos era feliz. Bueno, ellos creían que ella era feliz de esa manera.<p>

Estaban muy equivocados, ya que su pasado escondía una triste historia. La historia que provocó ese cambio rotundo, que arruinó su vida. Porque Sakura hace un tiempo, no más de dos años, era la mejor amiga que podías tener, una chica sociable y muy cariñosa. Una simple joven que, a pesar de ser muy adinerada, no tenía ni un rastro de egoísmo. Vivía con sus padres (aparentemente un matrimonio feliz), estudiaba, salía con amigos.

Pero todo puede ser en esta vida y toda joven amable y dulce puede convertirse en el cubo de hielo más frío del universo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, la mirada del joven rubio (dirigida hacia el suelo) demostraba cansancio. El colegio lo agotaba, en exceso. Pruebas, profesores, deportes, tareas… era demasiado. Sí, era demasiado hasta para el chico más hiperactivo.  
>Casi sin notarlo, de pronto se encontró chocándose con alguien violentamente. Se frotó la frente.<p>

— Ten más cuidado para la próxima, estúpido.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par, confundido y miró a la chica con la que había chocado. Su mente sufrió un shock instantáneo.

— ¿Estás ahí?

— E-h-m… —balbuceó volviendo a la normalidad— Sakura-chan, ¡lo siento!

— Para ti y para todos soy Haruno, ¿entendido? —explicó fríamente— Y ten más cuidado, Uzumaki.

Naruto deseó hablar pero para cuando iba a hacerlo, la pelirrosa había recobrado su marcha. El rostro de Naruto lo decía todo: no entendía por qué el cambio tan repentino de su ex-mejor amiga (para ella, claro).

Flash Back

_**Dos chicos estaban sentados en una banca, exactamente en un parque. Hablaban animadamente, mientras que reían descontroladamente.**_

— _**Sakura, eres la mejor del mundo. ¿Sabes? **_—_**comentó el niño, que luego se sonrojó.**_

_**Ella rió un momento y luego le contestó amablemente**_—_** Tú también eres el mejor Naruto, ¡mi mejor amigo!**_

_**Se fundieron en un pequeño abrazo y continuaban sonriendo. Se conocían hace muchos años, lo cual había forjado una gran amistad entre ellos.**_

— _**Ahora que lo pienso… cuando seamos grandes me casaré contigo, Sakura-chan. Tendremos muchas Sakuritas pero ninguna te superará, eres la más linda.**_

— _**N-Naruto… **_—_**ella se sonrojó notablemente, pero luego puso cara seria**_—_** ¡Qué dices! Los amigos no deben ser novios, tú sabes…**_

— _**Son sólo tonterías, ¡no me hagas caso! **_—_**contestó riendo, lo que hizo que Sakura volviera a reír**_

— _**¡Estás loco, Naruto!**_

Fin Flash Back

Naruto tenía la mirada perdida. No entendía el por qué, ni cómo fue todo tan rápido. Como si se hubiesen llevado a su mejor amiga y trajeron una suplente, otra persona completamente opuesta a la Sakura de siempre.

Flash Back

_**Tal como todas las mañanas, Sakura llegaba al colegio y Naruto corría a recibirla. Era una especie de rutina, siempre era lo mismo pero a ninguno de los dos les molestaba. A veces era un simple beso en la mejilla, otras veces un abrazo mezclado con grititos eufóricos…**_

— _**Sakura-chan, ¡te extrañé ayer! **_—_**gritaba Naruto, como de costumbre**_—_** ¿Por qué faltaste? Debo contarte algo que sucedió en Matemáticas…**_

_**Sakura continuó caminando, sin prestar atención a lo que su amigo decía. Su mirada enfocaba al suelo y demostraba una furia intensa, mezclada con tristeza y melancolía.**_

— _**¡Hey! **_—_**gritó nuevamente Naruto**_—_** ¿No piensas saludarme? ¿De qué va esto?**_

_**Ella volteó y miró intensamente los ojos de Naruto**_— _**¿Acaso no te das cuenta que **__no-quiero-hablar-contigo__**? **_—_**resaltó lo último**_—_** Bueno, te lo diré: ¡No quiero hablar contigo! **_—_**gritó**_—_**Así que no me molestes, ¿está claro?**_

_**Naruto estaba helado, sus ojos eran dos enormes platos y no sabía qué decir. Sakura había sido muy dura con él, no era ella. "Esto debe ser una broma", pensaba él. El rubio esperaba que ella volteara y le dijera: "¡Caíste, tontito!", pero no. Continuaba su marcha, hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de jóvenes y niños que había en la entrada del Instituto.**_

_**Los días pasaban…**_

…_**y Sakura nunca más le dirigió la palabra a su amigo, Naruto.**_

Fin Flash Back

Continuaba caminando, a veces le dolía tener que tratarlo mal. Nadie la entendía, absolutamente nadie. Nadie sabía su verdad.  
>Solía pensar en que si contaba su historia, sus problemas, tal vez alguien se compadezca y la ayudara; pero luego pensaba en lo desconfiada que se había vuelto y que jamás le contaría algo a alguien.<p>

Porque, al fin y al cabo, todos terminaban decepcionándola.

Era un pensamiento triste, más que nada para alguien de su edad. Tener siempre presente la idea de odiar al mundo, desconfiar, ser fría y odiosa, ser cerrada… era totalmente doloroso. Por lo menos, para los pocos que conocían su historia. Les dolía el sólo pensar en lo que Sakura estaba pasando, sus sentimientos… o la falta de ellos.  
>No entendían el por qué de tan drástica decisión, pero la respetaban a pesar de todo. Sakura, por más dura que pareciese, era frágil también y no querían que se sienta más desahuciada de lo que ya se sentía. Porque ella estaba acompañada de una soledad inimaginable, su vida se había roto en pedazos luego de aquella noche. Su corazón se había roto y desaparecido por completo.<p>

Llegó a su casa luego de caminar tantas cuadras teniendo pensamientos vacíos, tomó su mochila para sacar las llaves que se encontraban en el bolsillo principal. Las tomó con prisa, no quería estar ni un segundo más fuera de su casa, donde se refugiaba y era la persona que nadie conocía. La Sakura de antes.  
>Colocó las llaves en la cerradura y giró el picaporte con desesperación, logrando ingresar a su casa.<p>

Luego de ese encuentro con Naruto, no deseaba salir… nunca más.

* * *

><p><em>"Se dice que el tiempo cambia las cosas, pero en realidad es uno el que tiene que cambiarlas."<em>

**Andy Warhol**


End file.
